pure_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
How to fill and edit a character profile
This instruction is created for a sole purpose of helping people to fill and edit the character profiles. Can be edited and updated later. Profile parts Every character profile has 2 main parts - the text (with possible pictures) and the character infobox (the blue box in the upper right corner). Character infobox The character infobox consist of 4 sections. The infobox is inserted by clicking 'insert' -> Template -> Character infobox (collapsible). Picture The picture must be square or close to it, more or exactly 250px wide. For adding a picture, upload it to the wiki (Add a photo) and copy the file name to 'imagename', for example, 'Iskyhead.png'. 'Imagesize' is 250px. Profile This section is the biggest. However, you mustn't fill every line. Fill in the following parameters: * full name - your character's full name (for example, Isky Blackpaw); * aka - also known as - if your character has a nickname, add it here; * age - usually is filled as 'teen, young adult, adult, etc'; for darkers - 'Unknown'; * status - alive, deceased, MIA (missed in action), killed in action, unknown; * gender - male, female, etc; * species - for example, western dragon, eastern dragon, alicorn, armadillo, dark dragon, etc; * type - this parameter is filled ONLY if your character is a western dragon (fire dragon, ice dragon, etc) or a darker (see the darkers for types); * elements - list the elements your character wields (dragons, darkers only); * family - list the family members, for example, 'Cirika (mother)'; if the relative is dead, add 'deceased' after the role ('father, deceased'); if there are no known relatives, skip it; * civil - for creatures of Warfang write what class they belong to (1st class civilian, 2nd class civilian, 3rd class civilian); for non-Warfang write 'Not a citizen of Warfang'; if the character is a Freedom Flyer, write 'Freedom Flyer'; * occupation - for Warfang citizens only - what job they do at the moment or/and what they did in the past (if your character is a Freedom Flyer, skip it); * dark - for darkers only - what is their status in the dark army - see RANKS article; * team - for Freedom Flyers only - Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta or Omega; * trank - for Freedom Flyers only - 1st in command (leader), 2nd in command, 3rd in command, navigator, healer; if just a team member with no assigned rank, don't fill; * arank - for characters who are in the Warfang army only - see RANKS article; * rwrank - for Royal/Warriors Guards only - see RANKS article; * sklevel - skill level - for dragons and darkers only - see the SKILL LEVEL article; * intellect - for darkers only - low, average, high; * speak - for darkers only - can a darker speak or not. Ownership * creator - who created the character (just a nickname is fine, for example, 'RusCSI'); * redesign - for canon LoS characters only, for example, Ember, Cynder (nickname); * belong - who is the owner currently (nickname). Appearances * comics - if your character appears in any comic, write the comic title here; * fanfic - if your character appears in any fanfic or story, write the title here. Text This part includes the following sections: Short information/summary A few sentences (or maybe even 1) about the character. Personality & Character Describe your character's personality here. Skills & Abilities If your character fights a lot and/or has well-trained skills and abilities, write about it here. Weaknesses Add your character's weaknesses here if there are any of importance ('weak against ice attacks', 'can't fly well', etc). Backstory Your character's backstory. Relationships If your character is connected to any other character, write the character's name and describe the relationship. Gallery A place for art with the character (concept art mostly). Notes Any other information you would like to add. Categories Once you're done creating, click 'publish' and scroll down to categories. Type the first letters of a category, choose the needed and press 'enter'. For finishing, press' done'. * Characters - a category for all characters; * Dragons - if your character is a dragon, but not a darker; * Freedom Flyers - for Freedom Flyers only; * Royal Guards - for Royal guards only; * Guardians - for Guardians only; * Royal family - for royal dragons only (Warfang royal family); * Citizens - for Warfang citizens (everyone who lives in the city); * Darkers - for dark dragons only; * Half-darkers - for half-darkers only; * More categories can be added. Profile samples Darker profile sample -> Photilarimas Non-fighting citizen sample -> Princess Ember Any fighting character (except darkers) -> Isky Blackpaw Category:Instructions